<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вижу цель — разбираюсь с препятствиями by fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333348">Вижу цель — разбираюсь с препятствиями</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020'>fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon Fix-It, Pre-Slash, Romance, Steve Rogers Feels, Time Travel Fix-It, Unresolved Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Вернув Камни Бесконечности в прошлое, Стив Роджерс отправился вовсе не в сороковые, а в 2016-й год. Начать жить "по-человечески" он решил с него.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вижу цель — разбираюсь с препятствиями</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>В тексте игнорируется танец Стива с Пегги в доме за белым заборчиком (либо он оказался всего лишь сном).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вернуть Камни Бесконечности по местам Стиву Роджерсу удалось без особых проблем: быстро, четко, не задерживаясь надолго даже на Вормире, где личность указывающего путь оказалась сюрпризом. И лишь отдав последний — Камень Времени — чародейке с Бликер-стрит, Стив позволил себе перевести дух, глядя на экран хрононавигатора.</p><p>— Думаете, какое время выбрать? </p><p>— Я уже выбрал, мэм, — сказал Стив. — Повторяю план.</p><p>— О, — чародейка в жёлтом лихо сбила пару инопланетных монстров взмахом вееров и развернулась к нему. — Есть дорога и полегче, мистер Роджерс. Но вы считаете себя обязанным, верно? Ему, а не ей.</p><p>— Ему больше, — уточнил Стив, ощутив внезапную сухость в горле. Брюс, конечно, предупреждал, что у хозяйки этого здания крайне тесные и своеобразные отношения со временем, но знать столько о незнакомце…</p><p>— По крайней мере, я хочу попытаться.</p><p>— Попытайтесь, — от короткого взмаха веера очередной инопланетный гость взорвался в полёте. — Это будет интересная вероятность. Не погорите снова на секретах.</p><p>Подозрение во всеведении новой знакомой превратилось в стойкую уверенность. Вбив нужные координаты в навигатор, Стив занёс руку над кнопкой и встретился взглядом с чародейкой.</p><p>— Мэм, я…</p><p>— Хотите знать, что вас там ждёт? — проницательно заметила та. — Я не заглядывала далеко. Слишком много вариантов.</p><p>— Но в каком-нибудь из них я буду с ним? — прямо спросил Стив, решив, что терять уже нечего, а дороги с этой хранительницей Камня Времени у них вряд ли когда-нибудь пересекутся. </p><p>— Будете, — легко пожала плечами она. — Если усвоите простой, очень важный урок.</p><p>— Какой?</p><p>— Своя правда есть не только у вас. И лишь в предельной искренности спасение для таких разных людей, как мистер Старк и вы.</p><p>— Это я усвоил, — торопливо ответил Стив. — Но мне хотелось бы узнать об отношениях… чувствах... Есть ли они?</p><p>— Будь вы равнодушны друг к другу, вам бы не было так больно тогда.</p><p>— Я понял. Спасибо, мэм. Удачи с читаури.</p><p>Стив нажал кнопку, ещё успев услышать перед своим исчезновением:</p><p>— О, вам она нужнее…</p><p>* * * </p><p>В частично разрушенном во время супергеройской драки бункере завывал ледяной ветер. Убедившись, что Стив и Барнс из прошлого скрылись из виду вместе с Т'Чаллой и Земо на квинджете, Стив уточнил по телефону у Вижена время прибытия помощи и рванул к с трудом севшему Тони, приземлился на колени рядом с ним.</p><p>— Тони, Тони, не нужно, пока не вставай… Вижен с Хэлен уже в пути, будут здесь минут через двадцать.</p><p>— Роджерс? Какого чёрта? — сплюнув кровь, Тони хмуро осмотрел Стива с головы до ног и щита на спине, после чего перевёл взгляд на второй щит, брошенный неподалёку.</p><p>Проследив за ним, Стив торопливо пояснил:</p><p>— Тони, я могу всё…</p><p>— Ты не Роджерс, — Тони попытался отодвинуться. — Форма, щит… Если у меня не глюки и не контузия, ты не тот Роджерс, что ушёл вместе со своим дружком.</p><p>— Тот, но семь лет спустя.</p><p>В бункере стало тихо. На лице Тони отразилось много всего: недоверие, интерес, подозрение, попытка просчитать ситуацию. Но жадно вглядываясь в его черты, Стив мог думать лишь о том, что этот Тони — живой. Черт возьми, избитый, поверхностно дышащий, бледный, настороженный, но живой! </p><p>— Ты даже на своего Барнса так не смотрел, как на меня сейчас. В чём дело, Роджерс?</p><p>— Я тебя похоронил.</p><p>Слова вырвались прежде, чем Стив успел подумать, но уже через секунду он продолжил:</p><p>— Тони, в моём будущем было много всего, но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я…</p><p>— Стоп, стоп, притормози, — не без труда подняв руку, Тони уперся ладонью Стиву в грудь, заставляя замолчать. — Ты не можешь вдруг сказать, что похоронил меня, и нести дальше всякую чушь!</p><p>— Я пытаюсь извиниться за молчание о твоих родителях и о Баки, Тони. Коды Гидры заставляли его выполнять приказы, которых он не хотел. И сопротивляться им он не мог. Вот здесь, — Стив обвел рукой бункер, — наверняка сохранились материалы об экспериментах над суперсолдатами. Изучи их, убедись сам, прежде чем судить.</p><p>— Это всё? — уточнил Тони, глядя исподлобья.</p><p>— Ты помнишь, как Брюс в Йоханнесбурге не мог управлять собой, его мозг контролировался извне? С Баки та же история, только затянувшаяся на семьдесят лет.</p><p>— Теперь всё?</p><p>— Тони, я знаю, что причинил тебе боль тем, что не сказал всего, и тем, что ушёл с ним. Он мой друг, мы клялись быть вместе до конца. Но только в тебя, а не в него, я был в своей жизни влюблён.</p><p>В этот раз тишина оказалась ещё более долгой и оглушительной. Не сразу ошарашенное выражение лица Тони сменилось изучающим, он осторожно поднял правую руку, пока не коснулся ладонью лба Стива.</p><p>— Странно… жар должен быть у меня, а бредишь ты. </p><p>— Это не бред. Слишком долго жалел я о так и не сказанном, потому пользуюсь шансом. Теперь ты знаешь всё.</p><p>— Всё ли? — Тони невесело усмехнулся. — Я так не думаю. За тобой ещё длинная история о семи годах будущего, Роджерс. Можешь начинать, — опустив обе руки на пол, он оперся на локти и полуприкрыл глаза.</p><p>Стив с удовлетворением отметил отсутствие злости и недовольства на любимом до последней черточки лице. «Спасение в искренности», — всплыли в памяти слова чародейки из Нью-Йорка, и с той же искренностью стоило продолжать. На рассказ об основных событиях ему как раз хватило оставшихся минут до прилета Вижена и Хэлен Чо.</p><p>— Мы начинаем снижаться, капитан, — сообщил Вижен из его старенького мобильного телефона по громкой связи.</p><p>— Давайте. Мы с Тони вас ждём.</p><p>Сбросив вызов, Стив посмотрел на задумчивого Тони, уже очень похожего на себя прежнего, до спуска в этот проклятый зал.  </p><p>— Говоришь, я вернул тебе щит, Роджерс?</p><p>— Вернул. Ты сказал, что Говард сделал его для меня.</p><p>— Ясно. И на что ты надеялся?</p><p>— Прости?</p><p>— На что надеялся, возвращаясь во времени сюда? — нетерпеливо повторил Тони. — У тебя был план?</p><p>— Я собирался вызвать помощь и поговорить.</p><p>— И?</p><p>Стив промолчал. Все смутные надежды на маленькое личное счастье показались вдруг ему не совсем уместными: слишком быстро происходило всё, и договариваться с Тони он намеревался гораздо дольше, до и после его восстановления, понемногу объясняя важные детали.</p><p>А в итоге прошло только девятнадцать минут, и уже прозвучал прямой вопрос.</p><p>— Тони, я…</p><p>— Договаривай или катись к чёрту, Роджерс. В свой две тысячи двадцать третий год.</p><p>«Спасение в искренности», — напомнил себе Стив как новую мантру и сделал глубокий вдох:</p><p>— Я вернулся, чтобы быть с тобой.</p><p>В бункере загудел лифт, свидетельствуя о приближении помощи. Мельком глянув в сторону выхода, Тони оперся о протянутую руку Стива, чтобы встать. Он как раз успел выпрямиться, когда появились Вижен и Хэлен Чо.</p><p>— Мы обсудим твои намерения позже, Роджерс, — негромко пообещал Тони. — Собери документы и щиты.  </p><p>Облегчение накрыло Стива с головой, вызвав невольную улыбку.</p><p>— Тони, я правда рад, что ты хочешь это обсуждать.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Вызов Хэлен Чо оказался отличным выбором — об этом размышлял Стив в квинджете, наблюдая за тем, как она осматривает повреждения Тони, пока тот запрашивает данные о состоянии Роуди и связывается с Хэппи насчёт возвращения Питера Паркера домой. Немногим позже, в Сеуле, когда Вижен и Хэлен повели Тони к ускоряющим регенерацию приборам в медицинском центре, Стив не стал рисковать показываться людям на глаза и взялся просматривать взятые из бункера папки о суперсолдатах. Он так увлёкся, что вернулся в реальность, когда Вижен снова завёл двигатели, и обнаружил вполне бодрого и здорового Тони на сиденье прямо перед собой.</p><p>— Я ещё не определился, — кратко сообщил тот, поймав ответный взгляд. — Ты вывалил на меня семь лет жизни, Роджерс. С этим надо переспать.</p><p>— Сколько угодно, Тони.</p><p>— Разберусь за пару дней. Пока проясни для меня пару моментов: твои планы на свалившего вместе с Барнсом двойника?</p><p>— Я поговорю с ним со временем. И я думаю, что не стану мешать ему идти своим путем. </p><p>— Придётся объяснить Россу, почему вас двое.</p><p>— Ты можешь сказать, что нашёл меня в заброшенном бункере. Лабораторный эксперимент по созданию суперсолдат.</p><p>— Ладно, подумаем. Ребятки наверняка удивятся, увидев второго Стива Роджерса, но, если твоя копия рванёт их освобождать, пока не стоит светить тебя. Сможешь пожить на базе, не высовываясь пару недель?</p><p>— Смогу.</p><p>— Супер. Ну а я пока закину один твой щит в Рафт.</p><p>Удивленно округлив глаза, Стив едва не уронил папку с колен, но быстро взял себя в руки под пристальным взглядом Тони. И да, за свою жизнь он повидал немало жестов доброй воли, однако этот означал очень многое.</p><p>Последовавшее минутное молчание не ощущалось ни напряжённым, ни пустым. Затем Тони, снисходительно хмыкнув, покачал головой:</p><p>— Роджерс, мне сейчас безразлично, какие посиделки с Барнсом или акции освобождения планирует твоё второе я. Разобраться бы с твоей информацией.</p><p>— Я знаю, как тебе в этом помочь.</p><p>— Неужели?</p><p>Мысленно досадуя на собственную забывчивость, Стив вынул из кармана прямоугольный чёрный девайс и протянул Тони — тот аккуратно его взял.</p><p>— И это?..</p><p>— Твоя будущая разработка, Тони. Перед прыжком сюда я попросил Пятницу собрать для тебя фотографии и видео о последних семи годах. Она вряд ли поверила моим объяснениям, но всё же подготовила к утру эту вещь. По её словам, только ты сможешь включить телефон, у любого другого он взорвётся.</p><p>— Что ж, попробуем, — пары жестов хватило, чтобы телефон загорелся синим светом.</p><p>Не желая мешать своим вниманием, Стив вернулся к изучению документов, давая Тони время на знакомство с подарком из будущего. Вдумчиво читая один отчёт за другим, а потом и размышляя с закрытыми глазами о нужных для этой реальности шагах, Стив закончил планировать уже в сгустившейся темноте за иллюминаторами. Невольно зевнув и потянувшись, привлёк внимание Тони, стоявшего рядом с креслом Вижена.</p><p>— Только не говори, что не выспался, кэп, — иронично прищурился Тони, и да, он не только вернулся к прежнему обращению. На его лице появилась улыбка.</p><p>Залюбовавшись им, почти прежним добродушно настроенным Тони, Стив не сразу сосредоточился на смысле слов.</p><p>— Нет, я… не спал. Мы ещё не прилетели?</p><p>— Подлетаем, — оттолкнувшись от кресла, Тони прогулочным шагом приблизился к Стиву, поигрывая телефоном в руке. — А ведь ты не знаешь, что мне передал, верно?</p><p>— Пятница должна была записать факты.</p><p>— Пятница записала себя. Семь лет проектов и досье, включая параметры экзоскелета для Роуди и новой наноброни. </p><p>— То есть она сэкономит тебе время?</p><p>— Целых семь лет. И только твой сладкий сон помешал мне тебя расцеловать.</p><p>— Не прощу себе, что уснул, — покачал головой Стив, невольно задержав взгляд на губах. Мысли о поцелуях приняли вид ярких и будоражащих воображение картинок.</p><p>Тем временем Тони, чуть склонив голову набок, остановился всего в шаге от него.</p><p>— Судя по твоему лицу, кэп, в мыслях ты не только уснул, но и переспал. </p><p>— Не первый раз.</p><p>— Даже так?</p><p>— Тони, я тебе ответил, чего хочу, — задвинув самые яркие образы в уголок сознания, Стив сосредоточился на внимательных глазах. — Так стоит ли теперь прикидываться непонимающим подростком?</p><p>— Пожалуй, нет.</p><p>— Простите, что отвлекаю вас, — со своего места пилота подал голос Вижен. — Но мы идём на посадку, и над городом гроза. Я рекомендую вам обоим сесть в кресла и пристегнуть ремни.</p><p>Момент для продолжения флирта был упущен, и вслед за Тони Стив переместился в кресло с фиксирующими ремнями. Впрочем, ни дождь, ни вспышки молний, ни воздушные ямы не помешали ему пофантазировать о том, куда могли бы завести его разговоры с Тони и как скоро, если действовать аккуратно, эти фантазии воплотятся в жизнь. Пока его радовала уже сама возможность жить на базе, обсуждать важные вопросы и планировать победу над Таносом без ненужных жертв. Возможность постепенно расставить точки над всеми буквами, вникнуть в <i>правду </i>друг друга и сверить часы.</p><p>— Маленький вопросик, кэп. До по-настоящему больших и до… всего.</p><p>— Задавай.</p><p>Повернув голову вправо, Стив выжидательно уставился на Тони, не сводящего глаз с Нью-Йорка за большим иллюминатором.</p><p>— Ты рассказал мне о жене и дочке, зная, что сейчас мы разбежались с Пеп. Но заинтересован вовсе не в моём сближении с ней. Как так?</p><p>— Я решил не скрывать от тебя важную информацию, Тони. Твоё право — выбирать.</p><p>— А если я выберу… <i>их</i>?</p><p>— Я пожалею, что на меня не действует алкоголь, и первым поздравлю вас, — очень спокойно ответил Стив, чувствуя горечь, и получил в ответ крайне озадаченный взгляд. — Что?</p><p>— Соображаю, кто выкрутил твои настройки откровенности на максимум. И как ты умудрился так заматереть.  </p><p>— Нравится то, что видишь?</p><p>— Я заинтригован. Достаточно, чтобы с любым выбором повременить. К тому же сейчас есть первоочередные дела.</p><p>Тони отвернулся к иллюминатору, за которым уже показалась база Мстителей. </p><p>— Я надеюсь, данных Пятницы хватит, чтобы Роуди смог встать на ноги как можно скорее, — тихо проговорил Стив, тоже глядя на главное здание базы в ночных огнях.</p><p>— Ну, это точно произойдёт раньше, чем если б ты <i>не </i>заглянул в этот год.</p><p>Квинджет медленно опустился на площадку посреди намокшей травы.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Ночь под шум дождя прошла спокойно, кошмары Стиву не снились. Подумав, что со временем, вероятно, придется перебраться в другую комнату на базе, он направился в кухню-гостиную, где уже сидел на кожаном диване Вижен и размышлял над шахматной доской. На приготовление завтрака из кофе и сэндвичей хватило пяти минут, причём делал Стив его механически: вчерашняя реакция Тони на подарок от Пятницы навела его на свежую мысль.</p><p>Устроившись за кухонной стойкой, Стив попробовал кофе и позвал:</p><p>— Пятница?</p><p>— Слушаю, капитан.</p><p>— Ты уже получила информацию, которую я привёз из будущего для Тони?</p><p>— Данные интегрированы в мою систему, — звонко откликнулся искин.</p><p>— Хорошо. Можешь записать мне на флэшку основные видео по вторжению Таноса? Характеристики армии, потери, ущерб для Земли. Всё, кроме личных сведений о Мстителях.</p><p>— Цель архива?</p><p>— У того, кто его посмотрит, не должно остаться сомнений в серьёзности угрозы.</p><p>— Сделаю. Расчётное время выполнения: четырнадцать минут.</p><p>— Спасибо.</p><p>Медленно пережевывая сэндвич, Стив прикинул следующие шаги и кивнул своим мыслям: это могло сработать.</p><p>— Капитан Роджерс? — вежливо обратился Вижен.</p><p>— Да?</p><p>— Могу я узнать о ваших намерениях относительно этого архива?</p><p>— Собираюсь убить сразу нескольких зайцев и решить проблему. Тони ещё не поднимался?</p><p>— Мистер Старк занят экзоскелетом для полковника Роудса. Он показал мне часть переданных вами данных, и признаюсь, меня несколько опечалила информация касательно моей судьбы.</p><p>— Вижен, ты не умрёшь, — твёрдо пообещал Стив. — Я здесь, чтобы предотвратить смерти тебя, Тони и Нат. Никто из вас не лишится жизни из-за этого мерзавца, клянусь.</p><p>— Ценю вашу готовность это предотвратить. Со своей стороны скажу, что вы можете рассчитывать на меня.</p><p>— Я этому рад, — запив остатки сэндвича, Стив стряхнул крошки с пальцев на тарелку и встал, чтобы ополоснуть посуду. </p><p>— Меня также обнадежила информация о том, что мы с Вандой имели возможность видеться, — добавил Вижен, и Стив усмехнулся уголком рта.</p><p>— Кто бы вам помешал?</p><p>— Наши отношения с Вандой…</p><p>— Развивались, если ты это хотел узнать, — расставив чистую посуду по местам, Стив вытер руки и развернулся к Вижену. — Я надеюсь, архив это ускорит, но мы все болели за вас.</p><p>— Благодарю, капитан, — после паузы кивнул Вижен.</p><p>Взглянув на часы, Стив ушёл готовиться к задуманной встрече.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Тадеуш Росс открыл дверь после первого же звонка, и Стив мысленно порадовался тому, что в этот день Госсекретарь остался работать дома. Пробираться незамеченным в его обычный офис было бы сложнее.</p><p>— Капитан Роджерс! Вы всё-таки явились.</p><p>— Генерал, — сдержанно кивнул Стив. — Полагаю, моя посылка пришла по адресу.</p><p>— Будь это не так, вас встречал бы армейский спецназ. Но я отослал свою личную охрану на пару часов. Надеюсь, мне не придётся об этом жалеть?</p><p>— Сэр. Ваша жизнь в безопасности, пока вы со мной.</p><p>Помолчав, Росс распахнул дверь и отступил в сторону.</p><p>— Ладно, входите. Обсудим, что же я получил.</p><p>Вслед за хозяином одетый в неприметную светлую куртку и серые джинсы Стив прошёл в просторный светлый кабинет, где снял кепку и занял крайнее место справа за длинным переговорным столом. Вопреки его ожиданию, Росс не стал садиться в хозяйское кресло, а лишь переставил включенный ноутбук поближе к Стиву и сел на стул напротив него.</p><p>— Возвращать флэшку не стану, — сразу предупредил Росс.</p><p>— Как угодно, сэр. Но я не стал бы делиться этими данными со всеми. Предзнание опасно.</p><p>— Это я сообразил бы и без вас.</p><p>Положив руки на стол, Росс сцепил пальцы в замок и выдержал долгую паузу. Стив ответил расслабленной позой уверенного в себе человека, убедившись в том, что смог вызвать у собеседника интерес. К тому же он начал привыкать к пристальному разглядыванию и осознавал, что не отказал бы себе в возможности поискать отличия у гостя из будущего, если б до этого лично его знал.</p><p>— Что ж, вы действительно изменились, — нарушил молчание Росс. — Постарели.</p><p>— Поражение никого не красит, генерал. Как и победа, если она получена дорогой ценой.</p><p>— И вы, значит, решили всё поменять?</p><p>— Попытаться. Мстители оказались разобщены перед общим врагом. В этот раз мы должны выступить вместе и выступить раньше, ударить по Таносу до того, как он сам займётся сбором Камней.</p><p>— И на это у вас меньше двух лет.</p><p>— Нам осталось на подготовку максимум полтора года. Этого хватит, чтобы собрать союзников — я теперь знаю их координаты и имена. Нужно только, чтобы нам никто не мешал.</p><p>Росс невесело усмехнулся и покачал головой.</p><p>— Капитан, вы понимаете, <i>что </i>натворили в своём прошлом семилетней давности и моём настоящем? Вас с Барнсом объявили в глобальный розыск не за красивые глаза, и как я понимаю, ваша молодая версия сейчас планирует побег.</p><p>— В ближайшие месяцы Барнс точно для вас не опасен, сэр. Он в криозаморозке, пока не будет удалён нейрокод. Это было на флэшке.</p><p>— Я видел, — подтвердил Росс. — Ну а что насчёт ваших друзей и вас? Я не могу просто приказать снять арест. Вы преступники, которые ждут суда!</p><p>— Но вы можете и не мешать. Я имею в виду, второму мне, когда он придёт в Рафт.</p><p>— Не выход. Вы ведь, как я понимаю, собираетесь действовать легально. Что там было в приписке к архиву? — парой нажатий клавиш ноутбука Росс открыл текст. — «Можете представить меня как лабораторный эксперимент по созданию суперсолдат. Тони подтвердит, что лично нашёл моё замороженное тело в…» Старк прислал вас сюда?</p><p>— Я здесь по своей инициативе, сэр, — возразил Стив. — Тони просил не высовываться, но да, сообщить вам об извлечении меня из сверхсекретного бункера он готов.</p><p>— Чем втянуть нас в очередной дипломатический скандал с русскими.</p><p>— Необязательно говорить, где тот бункер сейчас.</p><p>Помолчав, Росс откинулся на спинку стула и склонил голову набок. </p><p>— Капитан, вы свалили на мою голову кучу проблем.</p><p>— И с ними шанс не потерять для мира целых пять лет, сэр. Не обрушить экономику в тартарары, превратив в призраки целые города. Вы видели, каким станет Нью-Йорк всего через пять лет?</p><p>— Видел. И мне это нравится не больше, чем вам. Что не отменяет того, как трудно иметь с вами дело, капитан.</p><p>— Вы только начали иметь дело <i>со мной</i>.  </p><p>Росс встал. Медленно прошёлся по своему кабинету, сложив руки за спиной. Остановился у окна с видом на цветочную клумбу и газон.</p><p>Потом развернулся.</p><p>— Значит, вы признаёте, что зря не подписали договор?</p><p>— Нет. И я готов подробно объяснить, что с ним не так, — спокойно ответил Стив. — Но это тема для отдельного разговора, сейчас важно начать подготовку к бою с внешней угрозой.</p><p>— Которая всё спишет?</p><p>— Вы всё сами знаете, генерал.</p><p>— Сейчас всё у нас знаете только вы. Что ж… хоть вы и не признаёте договор, но по крайней мере уже начали верить моим словам о компромиссах, на которых держится мир, и не стали принимать меры втайне от меня, — отступив от окна, Росс положил ладони на спинку кожаного кресла. — А значит, я тоже могу пойти вам навстречу.</p><p>Стив встал.</p><p>— Я вас слушаю, сэр.</p><p>— Я готов принять вашу задумку насчёт бункера, мы ещё обсудим с вами и Старком этот план.</p><p>— Отлично.</p><p>— Я не стану мешать побегу ваших друзей, если вы доведёте до их сведения, что им жизненно необходимо начать часто и без разрушений помогать всем. Их не будут преследовать, но для амнистии нужен серьёзный пиар. Раскодированный Барнс пусть присоединяется тоже.</p><p>— Я это устрою, генерал.</p><p>— С договором вопрос не закрыт. Но я готов содействовать его пересмотру, если мы сумеем в дискуссии с вами и с остальными Мстителями выработать разумные правила игры. Те, что устроят обе стороны. Это приемлемо для вас лично, капитан?</p><p>— Вполне.</p><p>— Спасибо и на том. Что ж, полагаю, для вас не составит труда вернуться на базу, не привлекая внимания к себе. И я надеюсь, вы понимаете, что только чрезвычайные обстоятельства вынудили меня пойти на такие уступки для вас?</p><p>— Со всей ясностью, сэр. Я могу идти?</p><p>— Идите.</p><p>Кивнув, Стив вышел из гостиной, на ходу натягивая кепку и борясь с побуждением крикнуть счастливое «Да!». Осмотревшись на улице, сел в первый же проходящий автобус, стараясь не слишком сиять улыбкой от ощущения того, что это действительно успех. Объясниться и с Тони, и с Россом всего за сутки, выбить для половины Мстителей отсроченную амнистию, легализовать себя, привлечь внимание Госсекретаря к проблеме кодов у Баки, добиться понимания на официальном уровне, что Таносу нужно дать коллективный отпор, — поводов для радости хватало, так что на базу он вернулся вполне довольным собой.</p><p>— …Да, я вас понял, генерал, — говорил по телефону взъерошенный и явно не спавший всю ночь Тони, направляясь к лестнице в мастерскую, сжимая кружку кофе в руке. — Конечно, устрою… Да, обсудим в воскресенье, никаких проблем… Согласен, время терпит, но начинать подготовку пора… Будем на связи, сэр.</p><p>Попрощавшись, Тони остановился у первой ступеньки и, опустив руку с телефоном, посмотрел на Стива с плохо скрываемым восторгом: </p><p>— А ты хорош!</p><p>— Я так понимаю, Росс рассказал о нашей встрече?</p><p>— Скорее нажаловался, как круто ты его развёл. Амнистия для всей компании. Неплохо!</p><p>— Надеюсь, обещание он выполнит.</p><p>— Выполнит, куда он денется… и за остаток месяца легализует тебя. Есть отчего задрать нос, а?</p><p>— Скорее, расправить плечи, — Стив отзеркалил улыбку Тони, пользуясь возможностью открыто любоваться его довольным лицом. Нос тоже невольно задрал — не без этого, и встал возле кресла, чувствуя гордость.</p><p>Когда взаимное любование затянулось, мягко напомнил:</p><p>— Твой кофе остынет.</p><p>— Точно, — согласился Тони и сразу отпил. — Я разберусь с технической частью до этой субботы. Не планируй ничего на вечер, у нас есть что обсудить.</p><p>— Я в твоём полном распоряжении, Тони, — развёл руками Стив, показывая, насколько полном, на что получил долгий оценивающий взгляд с головы до ног.</p><p>— Похоже на флирт, кэп.</p><p>— Скажем так: я не обижусь, если, занимаясь технической частью, ты немного пофантазируешь на мой счёт.  </p><p>Выразительно хмыкнув, Тони отпил ещё кофе и скрылся из виду с чрезвычайно заинтересованным выражением лица. </p><p>Стив удовлетворённо вздохнул. С каждым прожитым в этом времени часом цель «быть вместе с Тони» казалась всё более достижимой, и он не собирался останавливаться на достигнутом. Помогли и искренность, и планирование, и экспромт. Оставалось лишь продолжать работу в том же темпе, разбираться с препятствиями и готовиться к вечеру субботы.</p><p>— К свиданию, — назвал вещь своим именем Стив.</p><p>После чего огляделся и пошёл искать Вижена, чтобы передать через него послание тем, кто скоро покинет Рафт.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>